


Sex education

by Bailey_y



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailey_y/pseuds/Bailey_y
Summary: No girls?No girls, only football.





	1. Gentle chaos

他终于得了许可把自己的教练按倒在沙发上的时候已经硬的可以敲钉子了。

支起身体稍微拉开点距离，他试图用颤抖的手去解开乌奈的白衬衫。

失败了。

姿势不太对头。他跪起来，纤细的双腿卡在乌奈身侧，坐在他身上，皱着眉头专注于他胸口的几枚纽扣。

乌奈就一脸好笑的摊在不算特别大的沙发上，看着身上坐着的蓬蓬头小孩。

然后瞟到了马蒂奥的左边脸颊上，还有几颗红红的青春痘。

我这是在干什么呀，被小自己二十岁的年轻球员压倒在他出租屋的破沙发上。

他咬住下唇一把捉住身上人的手。

“还是……不要了。” 他意识到自己声音嘶哑，不知怎么回事。

马蒂奥眉头皱着更厉害了，这可不是个好的表情。

“你答应过的，乌奈！” 

“……也别那么叫我。” 乌奈努力让自己不要心软，这孩子这两年在他羽翼下成长，乖巧听话，专注又肯努力，他不该这么……回报他的信赖和亲近的。

马蒂奥不看他，挣脱了被抓住的手腕，接着刚才的征程。

乌奈不知道要说什么，他没有强硬的行为，他也不晓得如何反抗。

他偏过头不在关注，马蒂奥已经把他的衬衫从西装裤里扯出来了。

马蒂奥的手指触摸到了他腹部柔软的皮肤，低着头有点害羞的笑起来。

那双细长的手，手掌贴着他的身体慢慢的向上推，抚摸过他的肋骨，按在胸口上，再用手背轻轻的将打开的白衬衫掀开，像在拆开一个包装精致的礼物。

乌奈闭上眼睛，决定无视身上的人期待灼热的眼神。

这一切都不应该发生的，他还这么年轻，他应该有跟他一般大，活泼又好奇的小伙伴一起探索彼此的身体，而不是挤在这个土黄色，狭小的卡其布沙发上，等待自己有所回应。

“马蒂奥……”他犹豫的开口。

“太迟了。你答应了的。”马蒂奥倔强的说。

然后乌奈感到身上一轻，马蒂奥把自己支起来，利索的解开他的西装裤，连同内裤一把扯了下来。

“教我。”

他说，他还穿着那身红白相间的训练服，时时刻刻都在提醒乌奈自己正在犯什么样的错误。

乌奈咬了咬牙，命令道，“你先把衣服脱掉。”

马蒂奥迅速从他身上跳下去，三下两下就把自己扒光了。然后伸手小心的把自己被领口压趴了一点的头发拍的蓬松一点。

乌奈有些好笑的勾起嘴角，马蒂奥意识到自己做了什么也冲他傻笑。

“你有准备……”

“有！” 马蒂奥立刻转身拼上回防的速度赤裸着跑进卧室抱出了一大堆瓶瓶罐罐和花花绿绿的好几串避孕套，哗哗啦啦的倒在沙发旁边的地毯上。

“我不知道你喜欢什么粘稠度，所以我买了水质油质还有不同口味的润滑剂，避孕套一定要吗你都看过我体检报告的我没什么病的——”

他跪坐在乌奈斜倚着的身体旁边，低头捞起一瓶瓶的液体给他展示，然后身旁的成年人又抓住了他的手腕。

“马蒂奥。” 这口吻就有点过于严肃了，马蒂奥抬头的时候想。他不由自主的觉得自己可能买错了东西，探寻的望向乌奈棕色的眼睛。

“一定要。无论是和谁，一定要。明白吗？答应我。” 乌奈说。

马蒂奥点点头，从地上抓了一把套子递给乌奈。“我答应你。”

乌奈盯着他看了一会儿，确定他听进去了，才摇着头，声音越来越小的说，“真的不用这么多啊，两三个就……很厉害啦……” 

他从那小孩手里抽出一枚自己惯用的，又从地上探寻一番，看到喜欢的那个水蓝色瓶子水润质地款式，就捡了起来窝在手里。

他再抬眼望向小朋友的时候，那枚蓬蓬头的神色有些复杂。

他视线飘忽的打量着他，小男孩纤细的身体跪坐在那里，胯下粉色的阴茎已经翘了起来。突然间口舌干燥，他吞了口水又舔了舔嘴唇，轻轻的问他，“你，你已经硬了吗？”

蓬蓬头晃悠了几下，然后整个人骑了上来，乌奈被突如其来的重量压出一声闷哼，然后脖颈的静脉就被咬住了，那孩子尖利的小虎牙嵌入他的肌肤，毛茸茸的脑袋磨蹭着他的脸颊，他又吻又咬的不得要领。

他抬起一只手插进那头卷毛，轻轻的拉扯，让他稍微抬头，然后闭起眼睛微微抬起下巴，嘴唇就撞在一起了。起初他们只是贴着彼此，呼吸纠缠在一处，男孩激动的胯下坚挺的蹭着他的腹股沟，他把男孩的下唇含住了吮吸，身上的人已经呼吸加重了。他舌尖抵住男孩的小虎牙，让他把嘴张开，男孩乖巧的张开了双唇。他的舌头灵巧的探进去，尝到了他们刚才在路上一起吃的小熊糖酸甜的口味。他勾起嘴角，手指抓紧了他的卷发，控制着他的脑袋，调整角度让自己入侵的更深入，吮吸着男孩微凉的舌尖，舔过他的贝齿，脸颊内测，又咬住他的下唇在齿间蹂躏。

男孩根本克制不住呻吟，被他亲的口水顺着嘴角滑落，又被教练捧住脸颊舔舐干净。

他蜷曲的睫毛忽闪着睁开，看到虚焦的乌奈紧闭着眼睛认真的吻着自己，他心脏跳的像刚跑了一整场比赛，下体硬的实在受不了了，就呜咽着推了推乌奈的胸口。

“嗯……教练……” 他嘶哑的说，“我不行了，我需要……”

乌奈没有睁开眼，只是终止了对他嘴唇和脸颊的亲吻，探出一只手握住了男孩开始流水的分身。

他的拇指抹过铃口透明的液体，在蘑菇头下端二指处轻轻的按摩，他知道那是男人最敏感的位置，果然男孩闷哼了一声又咬住了他的脖子。

“嗯啊……教练……求你……”这声恳求已经带了哭腔了。

果然是小朋友，他不禁莞尔，他从身侧捡起刚才放下的套子，手上滑腻腻的沾了他的前液，有些撕不开，他就把套子塞进马蒂奥抓在他腰上的手里。“自己套上。”

马蒂奥难耐的咬着嘴唇，支起身体把避孕套撕开，他眼下，脸颊和白皙的胸口泛着不正常的粉红，一副发情期猫咪的可怜模样。

他把黏糊糊的套子取出来，无助的看向成年人。

“你真的从来没有……跟别人？”

尽管他是提到过，但这个时代里还有这么乖巧的年轻人，也让他挺难以置信的。

“没有！你把我从法国带出来的时候告诉我要专心在足球上，我的世界一直都只有足球……和……和你……”他的法语说的又快声音又小。

还没有用敬语。

乌奈噗嗤笑出声，换来一个没什么力道的瞪视，他取过那枚套子，扶住马蒂奥的阴茎，娴熟的往下捋。马蒂奥在被自己肖想了两年的男人握住的时候已经快控制不住了，那个透明油腻的玩意儿覆盖上来时那个人的手还来回撸动了几下他简直立刻就要交代，为了避免这个脸丢的太大，他强迫自己闭气，然后狠狠的咬住嘴唇，还把那人的手腕握住，让他别再碰触自己。

乌奈不禁莞尔，看着身上嘴唇被咬到泛白，忍耐到在翻白眼的少年人，挣开了他的手，拿过了滚到腰下面去的润滑剂。

他在手指上挤出一些透明液体，想为自己做做准备，这孩子虽然纤细，那东西却是不小。他想着这下可够受的，用手背抵了一下马蒂奥，示意他起身，他好把双腿打开。

马蒂奥跪直了身子看着教练把修长有力的大腿折起来，然后伸直落在自己腰侧，这画面看的他愈发口干舌燥，“让我来！……可以吗？”

他冲动的说，然后又加上一句问询。因为也确实不太会。

教练温和的笑了笑，摸过润滑剂给他，然后另一只已经沾了液体的手指探向自己的入口。

“你先看我做。”他说。

他眼睁睁的看着教练的一节食指没入了那个有着褶皱的小穴，教练闭上了眼睛，轻蹙眉头，沉浸在是痛苦还是极乐的表情，特别的迷人。

他慌忙也挤了些润滑剂在指尖，跟着乌奈的指尖，抵在穴口，他看到乌奈的阴茎硬硬的歪倒在小腹，就着迷的伸手握住，成功的收获了一声低沉的喘息。他学着乌奈的样子，在铃口下方的敏感处按摩，紧盯着他的每一个微弱的表情变换。

他也没有思考，在乌奈第二个指节埋进自己身体的时候，他用力把自己的指尖也推了进去。

“啊……啊啊啊……”

那可太紧了，他感到一圈有力的肌肉卡住自己的食指，那里面触感仿若丝绸，光滑炙热。他又往里戳刺，身下的人大腿猛地夹住了自己的腰，仿佛要把自己合起来。

他口干舌燥的感觉又来了，他的手指挨着乌奈的，不方便他冲刺，他另一只手放开教练开始流水的阴茎，握住他的手腕让他抽出手指，并把他的手高举过头顶。

乌奈的白衬衫还挂在身上，这个画面就非常的糟糕，衣襟和下摆都粘了一下液体，又皱巴巴的。

一副被欺负的很惨的样子。

他情不自禁的附身下去亲吻他的教练，不想他咬住嘴唇。他很年轻，总是学习很快的，他们双唇相抵，他已经使用刚才学到的技巧长驱直入，让身下的男人自愿张开嘴唇，被他含住舌尖深深的舔舐着。

他的手指推的更深了，乌奈的呻吟也被他吞下肚子，乌奈的阴茎在他手里撸动。

他有一种掌控全局的感觉。但下面那个入口仍然紧紧咬住自己的指尖，他又推进了两根手指，乌奈扭着腰想要逃开，被他抓住按回去。他觉得戳刺的差不多了，再也不能忍耐多一秒，变收回了手指，扶住自己，对准了他的穴口，一个挺腰连根埋入。

“啊啊啊！”乌奈的声调拔高了不止一个高度，大腿也绞紧了他的腰，他的体内紧到自己的阴茎发痛，这简直是天堂，他觉得自己无所不能，一直以来的性幻想在这一秒得以圆满甚至更妙，他挺起腰开始横冲直撞，身下的人由着他，被他撞击的来回摇晃，高举过顶的手抓紧了沙发扶手。

“慢……慢一点马蒂奥……啊……”乌奈像狂风暴雨中的一条小鱼，被冲撞的支离破碎，这孩子又大又没个准头，实在是很难说舒适，他伸手卡住身上的人的腰，用力让他停下来。

“……乌奈……呜……怎么了？我弄疼你了吗？” 马蒂奥委委屈屈的看过来，教练是不是又改变主意不想跟自己做了？

他拼了老命按照乌奈的意思克制住的挺胯，但也就差那么点就崩溃掉了，他身体紧绷，汗水从鼻尖滑落摔碎在乌奈的小腹。

乌奈知道他忍的辛苦，安慰的冲他笑了一下，接管过了节奏的控制。他挺起腰肢慢慢的吞吐着男孩的阴茎，收缩着括约肌包裹住，又松开。

这回男孩明显已经舒爽到翻白眼了，张大了嘴一口气没背过去。乌奈向上一下一下挺动，动作微小却刀刀致命，男孩发不出声音，像条脱水的鱼，倾下身体紧紧的抱住乌奈。

他再也控制不住了，其实他进入乌奈拿一下已经快射了，坚持了这么久已经是神迹，他寻到乌奈的嘴唇含住，在他唇边呜咽，然后射在了那个狭小空间的避孕套里。

像是连着打了两场球赛一样虚脱，他把乌奈抱得更紧了，眼泪糊了一脸，头发都黏在脸颊了，他感到背上有条手臂在收紧，另一只手再他腰间抚摸着。

“你好棒……” 这是他热成融化的浆糊的脑子里的蹦出的第一句话，他说了出来。

乌奈的胸腔抖动了几下，可能是笑了。

他突然想起好像没有照顾到乌奈的阴茎，他伸手进去想要帮他。但乌奈抓住了他的手。

“别动，就这样。” 乌奈说。

然后乌奈在他身下动作克制的律动着，那个硬硬的，滚烫的东西在他腹部来回滑动。

这谁受得了？他反正是立刻又硬了，他按住乌奈，把他的腿压向胸口，干净利落的抽出，剥下那枚碍事避孕套，然后就那么直直的重新又插进去了。

乌奈惊讶的轻呼出声，推着他的胸口焦急的说，“你答应过的不可以不带套子跟任何人！”

他在他耳际小声说，“你不是任何人。”

乌奈不为所动，还在抵抗他，他着实不是对手，看来助理教练给他的增肌计划还是要加码。他想着，有点委屈的看着把他推开的教练。

“你在想些什么？！” 男人有点生气的质问他。

“你。”

他不看他，低着头跪在他两腿之间。

“你为什么这么介意……”他不开心的说。“我，明明，就没有别人，只有你，你为什么不信呢？”

男人静止了半晌，打量着沮丧的男孩。

他刚才坚挺的阴茎在他体内慢慢变软，滑了出来。

男孩没意识到自己哭了，眼泪大滴大滴的掉落，也没有用手背去蹭。

他垂着头，过长过细的手臂无力的垂在在乌奈的小腹。

“你有很多其他的对象是不是？”

“不……”

“别骗我。” 男孩眼泪汪汪的看过来，“你挑选这些——”他手指大概比划了一下地上那一堆瓶瓶罐罐和五颜六色的套子，“——你就……看上去全都用过的样子！”

男孩看上去又委屈又不甘心，乌奈一个没忍住就笑出声了。

“我毕竟比你大很多啊……都用过也很正常吧，虽然那个什么超大号的凸点设计我真的没用过……”

男孩一个瞪视，水汪汪的眼睛也没什么力道。乌奈扬起手表示投降。

“我现在没有其他的情人。”乌奈缓缓的说，“如果这是你想知道的话。”

“你说过你需要性教育。那就是我能教你最重要的事情了。”他支起身子，挑起男孩的下巴亲掉了他的眼泪。

“你自己的安全是最重要的，明白吗？”

男孩乖乖的点点头，两人对坐着，他把脑袋挂在乌奈的肩膀上。

“保证？”

“保证。”

乌奈搂过马蒂奥纤细的身体，马蒂奥靠过来紧紧的抱住他的脖子。

“但跟你可以不要吗？” 他得寸进尺的问。

“不可以。” 乌奈冷静的回答。

马蒂奥在他肩膀用力咬了一口。

“我等不及下一节课了。” 他说。


	2. My youth is yours

送他回家时候伦敦的雨停了，干净湿冷的空气在窗外凝结成小水滴，折射着细小的斜阳余晖。

马蒂奥蓬松的卷发被头压在车窗上，异常安静的望着窗外。他偶尔闭上眼睛，夕阳偶尔撕破了树荫，有一搭没一搭的拂过他的眼皮，眼前会有短暂的血红。

开着车的乌奈不太习惯安静的小朋友，不安的望过来。马蒂奥勾起嘴角给他一个有点甜蜜又羞涩的笑，多少减缓他的不安。

那头卷发的丝丝缕缕，曾驯服的绕在他指尖，那张年轻的脸被他拉扯的扬起，晶亮的双眼满是带点挑衅的期待。

“你需要学会控制自己的情绪和，反应。” 乌奈说。 赤裸的男孩已经迫不及待的爬上他墨色的床单，有些坐立不安的调整了身体的姿势，最后跪在了床上，双手按在膝盖上。 他的身体线条流畅紧绷，还没有太过夸张的肌肉，手长脚长仿佛一个正儿八经的成年人，面孔却稚嫩而天真。他就这么毫无防备的跪坐在那里，仿佛一团主动打开自己的罪恶. “那就教我。”他坚定的说。 乌奈向他靠过来，手指插入他细软丝滑的卷发，紧紧抓住一缕，逼迫他扬起脸，他小声的倒抽一口气，似乎对这样粗暴的对待感到新奇。乌奈盯着他忽闪卷翘的睫毛，那孩子眨了几下眼睛，就闭上了，同时微微启唇，扬起下巴。 他只能去吻他，这世界上仿佛再也没有更合理的事情了。 他们双唇相碰的时候两人都抑制不住呻吟出声，距离上次亲热已经过去了一个月，太久了，马蒂奥扬起手抓住乌奈的衣襟，越是亲吻的热切越是怪他居然让自己等了这么久，他焦急地把整个身体都凑上去。于是乌奈怀里就多了个赤裸高热的男孩，他的手指不耐烦的扯坏了自己的衬衫纽扣，腰带也被潦草的抽出，甩在了地上。 他从不习惯粗暴的对待情人，只是稍微用力把马蒂奥压在床上，从他的眉梢开始轻吻，拨开他耳际乱七八糟的卷毛，在他耳垂轻轻的撕咬，再到脖颈，在纤细光滑的皮肤流连吮吸，印下一片旖旎的红。鼻翼在他深深凹陷的锁骨处呼吸，再扫过少年略显单薄但足够宽阔的肩膀。乌奈的嘴唇羽毛一样拂过他的皮肤，被他身上细小的绒毛刺的有些痒. 

乌奈吞了口口水，强迫自己直视前方专心开车。但那孩子右手手指有意无意的在自己细长的脖颈间揉弄，他转头快速的瞟了一眼，他右边脸颊靠近脖子那里，有一块暧昧的紫红。

“啊…… ”马蒂奥还没开始声音就哑了，“乌奈，你这样，让我心里有一种又痒又涨……的感觉。” 他断断续续说完，抬起手钩住乌奈的脖子，把头埋在他脖颈里。 乌奈在他发根处呼吸着，笑着抚弄着他的身侧。 他浑身发烫，仅仅是一连串的轻吻，这孩子已经完全起了反应，浑身不常被阳光晒到的白皙皮肤泛着情欲的粉红。他一口咬住了唇边的皮肤，在他右边下颌和脖子的连接处----那里刚才已被乌奈的吮吸打上标记----希望疼痛让他冷静些不要太快结束。 可马蒂奥抱的更紧了，被咬痛了他更是收劳了手臂，锁紧乌奈的后颈不愿意放手，变本加厉的在他身上蹭来蹭去。 “啊……教练！”乌奈感到杵在大腿上那根硬硬的东西似乎更精神了？不由勾起嘴角，所以这孩子喜欢粗暴一点吗？ “控制。” 他说。 用力推了他的胸口，然他平摊在床上，那双黑色瞳仁水汽涟涟，眼神依然是自己最喜欢的坚定与微微的挑衅。 他上下打量了那孩子全然赤裸的身躯，手背蹭了蹭他的大腿根，才让他稍稍害羞的红了脸颊。 “我会好好增肌的！”他脱口而出。 乌奈挑起一根眉毛。 “你现在这样挺好的。太重了跑动会会显得笨拙。” “哦……”马蒂奥舔了舔嘴唇，有些垂头丧气。 乌奈没注意，俯下身毫无征兆的含住了他的阴茎头部。 马蒂奥差点一口气背过去，像条鱼一样挺了下身子，双手自然而然去抓乌奈涂满了发胶的头发----唔，手感好差的。 他也是第一次知道人体的口腔温度其实也没有多高，在自己发烫的性器上裹覆的粘膜带着丝绸质感，微凉。那条灵巧至极的舌头缠上他的蘑菇头时他差点就射在乌奈嘴里了，呜咽着克制住自己，浑身紧绷到颤颤巍巍，他嘶哑的喊了声，“啊……”连乌奈的名字都发不出。 也许是被抓的头皮太痛了，乌奈决定速战速决，他吮吸吞吐的更卖力了，小心的避免牙齿磕到他的海绵体----这真的很难，因为太大了---他放松了喉咙把自己压得更深，然后那孩子仿佛只出气并没有在吸气了。 他有点担心的抬眼关照一下，那根充血的柱体顶端在他喉头压出了个角度，要不是极度有经验他就呛住了，但乌奈只是被迫吞咽了一下，而这下剥夺了马蒂奥所有的表情管理和身体控制，他的大腿肌肉紧绷到要抽筋，长大了嘴口水也顺着嘴角滑落，确实并没有在吸气，小脸涨的通红，乌奈望过来时四目相接，他摩擦到红肿的嘴唇还在马蒂奥阴茎根部。 “God..."马蒂奥心说，控制不住了。张张嘴望着乌奈淡色的眼睛全部交代在他喉咙深处了。

乌奈回想起那孩子的味道，好吧，其实一开始全进去了，他的味蕾并没有尝到。但在他轻轻的从马蒂奥阴茎上脱离的时候，剑拔弩张未见缩小的肢体沉甸甸的压在自己舌头上，他有舔了舔顶端的那条缝，吓得小朋友又吐出一点来，他吸了一下，马蒂奥简直要哭出来了，呜呜嘤嘤发出一些奇怪的喉音。他握住它的根部，将柱身上残存的一些白灼舔舐干净，咸涩的味道甚至充斥着他的鼻腔。

他舔了舔嘴唇，那味道似乎还在。他转头看了眼望过来的小朋友，似乎猜到他在想些什么，一下子别过脸去，耳垂红的像煮熟的虾子。

他扬起手梳理了下头发，现在他的卷发是完全蓬松柔软的了。洗澡之后被马蒂奥要求不可以涂抹发胶，他本来不同意，但马蒂奥耍赖把自己那罐直接丢进垃圾桶了，并强行掏出一瓶自己的洗发水要求他以后每天使用，说是为了“确保他身上有自己的味道”。

他不禁莞尔，少年人的心思本来就好猜，可马蒂奥让一切一目了然，什么都自己挑明了摊在他面前。多可爱的小孩。

他咬了下唇，越发觉得自己在做一件错的事。尽管这件事这么快乐。

“所以这次可以好好踢球了吗？”乌奈清了清喉咙，问他。

马蒂奥有点委屈的看过来，小声地说，“我又不是故意很焦虑的，你不能，你不能在和一个处男睡了第一次之后，一个月不碰他，那……我又不是圣人，还每天都要看到你……” 

“……我又没说过你不能去找别人。”

马蒂奥低下头玩起自己手指。

“我不介意。你只要注意安全——”

“我知道你不介意！"马蒂奥打断他，他张嘴想要接着说什么，乌奈已经驶进了他公寓楼下，拉起了手刹。

“如果这种焦虑的状态影响到你的表现，这真的很不值得。性应当是让人放松而愉悦的事情，而不是制造压力。”乌奈耐着心看着皱着眉头玩手指的小朋友。

闻言马蒂奥瞪过来，乌亮的瞳仁映着乌奈的倒影。“如果是这样，那你为什么一直不让我碰你，每次我去找你，你都推说要研究下场对手的视频之类的，如果不是国际比赛日，你还想要我等多久？！”

“因为，”他也提高了声音，握住方向盘的手有点颤抖，“马蒂奥，我们不是在谈恋爱！” 。

“下车。” 他强迫自己硬起心肠来。

马蒂奥看上去在强忍着眼泪。他见不得这孩子这么委屈的样子，心里疼的一塌糊涂。但他还是强硬的稳住了声线重复了一遍。

“下车。”

马蒂奥看了他最后一眼，转头开门离开了。

他放开手刹，踩了油门调头，路过门口垃圾桶的时候，拿出刚才想要还给马蒂奥的洗发水丢了进去。


	3. Mine

伦敦秋日的天气转冷，阿森纳的训练服也全员换上了长袖，蓝黑的底色。

绿茵场上的风吹过去，草皮像一张毛毯一样舒展开。乌奈穿着长袖长裤和新版的红褐色训练外套，带着眼镜，盯着自己面前那片软硬适中的草。

因为要拿战术板，背在身后的手冻得通红。

他比多数球员来的要早，摆放好训练用的塑料三角桩，又和他的首席助理胡安讨论了一会儿训练组合和先后顺序，又一起提了一堆球，忙活了半天，身上也没有暖和起来。

接下来的比赛强度很高，连续两周加起来竟然五场比赛。他要操心的事情也多，极少有愣神的闲暇。可一旦盯住某个物体发起呆，他就无法控制自己，想起马蒂奥。

想起那天送他回家，那个孩子下车时侯强忍住眼泪的模样。

通常，那双乌黑的瞳仁坚定且有些许的挑衅，仿佛无所畏惧。笑起来的时候眉眼弯出一个天真无邪的弧度，才昭示出他真实的年岁。那头标志性的卷发既是马蒂奥本人最宝贝的，也是他在奔跑时乌奈用来定位他的准星，他实在过分喜爱那飞扬的发梢蹦蹦跳跳的样子。

他让这样一个坚定到仿佛无畏的人伤心了。

他抬眼望向球场远端，他一直想着的蓬蓬头和奥巴梅扬嬉笑推搡着穿过训练场的小门。

这一周，他一直关注着马蒂奥的情绪，希望他能拿出作为球员的专业精神，而马蒂奥没让他失望。

他每一个冲刺跑，每一次力量训练，触球，转向，每一次弹跳和射门都努力做到完美，和他最喜欢的大哥哥们相处打闹，也与寻常无两。

就仿佛那件事从未发生过。

乌奈咬住下唇，自嘲的摇了摇头，想着这对现在的年轻人来说，也该真的不算什么了不得的大事。他们当时或许介意，转脸也就忘了。

他大声叫了一声小朋友的名字，那头卷发蹦蹦跳跳的就过来了，他想要单独交代一下接下来的训练任务，看到马蒂奥脸颊上粘了一缕头发，他一边说着安排，一边想也没想伸手去帮他撩开。

马蒂奥看到他的手过来整个人猛地后仰，甚至像躲避什么蜜蜂或者瘟疫一样倒退了几步。

乌奈感到有什么人掐住了自己的心脏。

“抱歉。” 他条件反射的说，从战术板上抬头望向马蒂奥的眼睛。但马蒂奥拒绝和他对视，只是背着手站在离他两米远的地方。

胡安在远处招呼他，他回首示意。

马蒂奥声线平稳的问，就这样吗？

乌奈点了点头说，今天就这样。

马蒂奥依然不看他，潦草的点了头就回去和拉卡分组训练了。

乌奈望着他跑走的背影有些愣怔。

马蒂奥朝着拉卡小跑过去的时候，有些发抖，一定是太冷了。他需要完全热身。跟一周以来教练总算单独叫他去谈话，并伸手过来想要碰他绝对没有关系。他跑到艾利克斯的时候，他正在和奥巴嬉笑着聊的火热。他一阵莫可名状的妒忌在心里涌现，撇了撇嘴压下那股没道理的情绪，他从艾利克斯身后贴上去，双臂从他腰间穿过，将那个人抱了个满怀。

奥巴盯着他皱了下眉头，抚摸了下他贴在艾利克斯身上的手臂，关心的问道：“你怎么冷成这个样子？"

艾利克斯也转头看他，似乎感到他的身体又冷又在颤抖，就转过身从正面抱住他抚摸着他的后背，叫他一起先去跑两圈。

他垂着头跟着那对爱侣在场边小跑热身，无视了艾利克斯问他是不是又被“那个人”欺负了。奥巴跑在他身边皱着眉头不讲话。他越来越觉得那人是个混球。平时无话不谈的马蒂奥对于“那个人”竟能如此坚定的持续缄默不言。他觉得那人在利用马蒂奥，操控他，还从来不肯承认他。

他讨厌这混蛋对马蒂奥的精神压制，那已经超过了马蒂奥描述的“我觉得他不想让人知道，这会给他带来很多麻烦”太多了。他们两个已经不是第一次需要修好一个看上去一切正常，但内核已经坏掉的小朋友了。这孩子在告知了两人他终于不是处男之后开心了顶多有两三天，就开始陷入不可自治的焦虑。他拼命的训练，试图减缓“那个人还是没有时间”带来的焦灼。

一天一天的高强度训练过去，拼命在球场上厮杀奔跑到筋疲力竭，那个人，“他还有很多别的事情要处理。”

总算有一天马蒂奥发来一条短信，“他邀请我去他家了！！！！” 。尽管艾利克斯是在为马蒂奥开心，奥巴却一点也开心不起来。

“看吧，我就说过那个人对马蒂奥没好处。” 他看着马蒂奥跑远了，转头对艾利克斯说。

艾利克斯抱着手臂好笑的看着他，“你把这事儿想的太复杂了。谈恋爱本来就是充满相互试探和猜测呀，又不可能一直都想处的很好，所有事情都很开心。”

“可我们俩就都……”

“我们俩不具有普遍性。”艾利克斯笑呵呵的说，他捞过奥巴的细腰和远处的穆斯塔菲招手示意，最后安慰了一句，“但我在想也许我们以前猜的，队内某个人，范围要扩大一点。这么忙，还跟我们频率比较一致，餐饮部和后勤也有可能呢？”

奥巴点点头，“教练组也不能排除。”

傍晚乌奈在训练结束开始整理一天的数据时，胡安打电话叫他去医务室看一下马蒂奥。他心里一紧，忙问严不严重，胡安说还好，可能最近安排训练太密集，强度过大造成抽筋。

他稍稍舒了口气穿着室内的短袖训练服就快步奔向医务室。

到了看到马蒂奥在病房深处的床上安静的看着窗外，旁边奥巴在说着什么。他先于胡安和队医交换了意见，得知是马蒂奥自己加了很多的训练内容，导致身体过载。

他皱着眉头交代了几句，然后回身去找马蒂奥。

奥巴看到教练，打了招呼，压低身体抱了马蒂奥一下，就转身出去了。

医务室这时候也没什么人，但乌奈还是轻轻的把门关上。回过身，那孩子还是不肯看他。

他右边大腿上用来减缓肌肉压力的仪器已经移除了，但膝盖上有一块擦伤，包了纱布。乌奈心疼的看着他的伤口，猜测应该是力量训练中抽筋，软倒的时候撞到什么器械。

“这不值得，马蒂奥。” 他说。

马蒂奥猛地抬头看他，漂亮的眉毛皱在一起。“就这样？这就是你想说的？！”

乌奈视线稳稳的迎着他，那双自己最爱的眼睛永远都不该像现在这样满是不甘和委屈。

永远都不该。

“如果你想要变得强壮，你需要一个切实可行的计划，你的身体需要适应，逐步的增加强度，而不是一下子把自己累死，我以为你做了这么多年的运动员，这么简单的到理是懂得的。”

乌奈平静的说。

马蒂奥的眼泪已经快掉下来了。

“马蒂奥，我教过你什么？” 乌奈坐在床边握住他的手，这次没有允许他逃开。“你自己的安全是最重要的，还记得吗？”

马蒂奥撇着嘴用力让自己不要哭。

“这世界上没有什么是比你自己还重要的事情了。” 乌奈握紧他的手，盯着他的眼睛，确定他听进去了。

那一大滴眼泪总算从马蒂奥眼里滚落，砸在两人交握的手上。那孩子张了张嘴，但没发出什么声音。

“你说什么？” 乌奈询问道。

“……你。” 

乌奈摇了摇头，眉头紧蹙，闭上眼睛想着，这孩子怎么这么傻呀？

马蒂奥有些沙哑，他轻轻的说，“我说过的，我的世界里只有足球，和你。”

“你知道这听上去有多好笑吗？” 乌奈望着他有些哭笑不得。

马蒂奥咬住嘴唇，盯着他看了一会儿，最终他用力挤出一个微笑。

“那我以后不会再说了。”他说。

乌奈想要告诉他这些事情只是他人生当中很小很小很小的一个插曲，他想说这整件性教育的事情，根本就不该开始。他想说是自己的错，想说马蒂奥还是个孩子，他有大把的权力任性。是他作为一个成年人需要评估后果，负起责任，果断拒绝。是他的错。

他还想说，现在这样情绪的波澜起伏，对他的事业毫无益处，甚至对他缓缓开启的人生和成长而言，都没有任何意义。他想说是时候结束了，虽然根本也不算开始。

可是当马蒂奥握紧了他的手，问他，我受伤了，你也不抱我一下吗？

他没有别的办法，只能去吻他。

仿佛这世界上再也没有更合理的事情了。


	4. The things I want to do to you

一旦他开始不去想着占有，他好像一下子拥有了很多。

比如，反正全世界都知道乌奈超爱他的，至于他说不说，以及具体是哪种爱，有什么所谓，爱就是爱。

你不能，什么都想要吧。马蒂奥告诫自己。

再反正，乌奈也没有强硬的拒绝过，他就是特别不拿自己的爱情当回事罢了。

马蒂奥坐在球上，喘着粗气。

晚上的球赛会很辛苦，他心里有数，从训练到热身，他都做到极致。这赛季，乌奈每场都首发他，他自然每场都努力想要证明给这个毫无耐心的世界看看。

“他是被选中的人。“

想到这个，乌奈听到这句话时，噗嗤笑出声的脸在他脑海里挥之不去。

“你平时不说话看着还挺成熟的，但这么好笑的宣言你能如此一本正经的说出口，证明你还是个臭小孩啊~” 乌奈揉着他的头发逗他。他的右手捧着一本书，眼镜滑到了鼻尖摇摇欲坠，大腿上是马蒂奥的卷毛。

“你不说话时候看着也很英俊啊，一开口说英语还不是good ebening。到底有什么资格说我了。”马蒂奥翻着眼睛吐槽他，那只手揉的他从头到脚都好舒服啊……

乌奈微笑着不再理他，接着读那本不知道是谁的传记。

那天的斜阳暖暖的照进房间，他，摊在乌奈的腿上，那个人的手撩拨着他的卷发，他的呼吸平缓，墙壁上的时钟滴滴答答。

他没有吵着要乌奈陪他打游戏，或打开音响听自己最喜欢的rapper说唱。

哪怕只是这样，他就可以继续，只是这样就可以。

马蒂奥从球上站起来，足尖一拨一挑，那只足球乖巧的弹到他的手里。他把球丢进场边工作人员的球袋中，与维拉的比赛一触即发。

“马蒂奥，你的球衣！！”他刚跟着拉卡回到更衣室，因为刚才艰苦卓绝的胜利浑身疲惫到发颤。听到有人叫他，就停下来等了一下奔跑过来的奥若拉----她是负责全队服装的工作人员之一。

他以为自己的球衣怎么了，看了一圈，除了被雨水泥土和汗浸湿之外，没什么特别呀？

奥若拉挤过一堆队友和工作人员，在他面前站定，笑着先说了祝贺胜利，然后举起手里已经拿到的一件球衣展示给他，是奥巴的号码。

“官网上有胜利场次的球员球衣在售卖，今天你们是关键先生，所以你这件也要给我哦~”

马蒂奥有点开心的点点头，刚要把球衣脱下来，就被出现在身后的胡安握住手臂说，乌奈叫你现在过去。

他心里窃喜，看了眼奥若拉，向胡安解释道，总得等我去洗了澡换衣服吧，我这件要给她的。胡安不为所动，抱着手臂说，现在。

他搔了搔头发，抱歉的对奥若拉说，教练叫我，我之后去拿给你好吗？

奥若拉理解的笑着点头，再次祝贺了他们取胜，转身去找拉卡了。

他急火火的冲到乌奈办公室，一路还撞到了几个冲他说着祝贺的熟悉的不熟悉的面庞。敲了门忐忑的等了几秒，里面传来一声门没锁。

上次他这么推开的门，是那天午后乌奈的家门。那个人在厨房里煮咖啡，他看不到，但新鲜馥郁的苦味萦绕在空气里，他觉得自己脱掉外套走进去的是盈满咖啡香气和秋日暖阳的一团幸福。

这次他推门就看到了乌奈靠在自己的办公桌前等他。他冲那个人傻笑，可乌奈的表情很严肃，眼镜也好好的戴着。这意味着如果自己要吻他，需要记得先把眼镜摘下来放在安全的地方，不然掉在地上摔碎了乌奈又要换新的----那也是这个卡地亚无边框眼镜的来由。

但这个可比之前那副好看多了。毕竟是我选的。

马蒂奥向前走，手已经不由自主抬起来准备取下它了。乌奈起身从他身边走过，没理他，把门上好了锁。

“你，今天，很好。”乌奈靠在门上望着他，一字一句的说。“太好了。”

马蒂奥咧开嘴露出尖利的小虎牙，笑得像只柴郡猫。他走过来想抱乌奈，但他身上湿乎乎的，而教练还穿着他剪裁合体的白衬衫和西裤，那条鲜红的阿森纳领带已经不见了。他不敢，站在离他还有点距离的地方就停住了。

乌奈搂过他的脖子吻他，身体整个凑上来，稍微用力转身把马蒂奥抵在了墙上。

马蒂奥被他凶狠的亲吻搞到失神，但混沌的脑子里依然记得教练的眼镜和白衬衫神圣不可侵犯，他伸手先把那个人的眼镜摘下来放在门口档案柜边沿，另一手推着那个人的心脏部位，含糊的说着，“别…… 乌奈……我身上全是——”

“雨水？唾液？汗，还有血？” 乌奈在他耳边补全。

他睁开眼睛看着教练亲吻道湿濡而红润的嘴唇，缓缓的点头。

“那很好，正像个恰如其分的战士~” 乌奈用他没有特别好，但比英语好很多的法语低沉的说着。

马蒂奥的手揽住他的腰，玩心四起，他歪了一下头，仿佛郑重的行礼，然后拿出自己最正式的音调说：“全为你，我的王。”

然后两个人抱紧彼此笑成一团，但他知道乌奈并不介意他在泥土和雨水里滚过，就放下心来拥紧了他，凑在他的脖颈呼吸着他的发梢。啧，这个发胶真的不太行。

乌奈的手在他身上四处抚摸，所到之处均引发小朋友一阵颤抖，他们两个睡过这么多次了，但这孩子还是像个处男一样敏感，他撩起马蒂奥红白相间的球衣，手指探进去，在他腰上揉了一会儿----他被维拉的中场撞到过这里----然后向上把衣服从马蒂奥身上剥除。

这孩子身上还零星粘着几根草。他微笑着看着他年轻的身体，胸腔里仿佛有火苗。烧的他只想咬着这片胸膛上的肌肤直到他心口的位置，变得通红灼热，烙上自己的符号。

这是我的。

他心里的声音怒吼着。这吓了乌奈一跳，他连忙压下这种暴虐的占有欲，轻轻的咬着马蒂奥的静脉，再向下把脸颊贴在他鼓噪的胸口。

小朋友对他内在翻江倒海的左右互搏毫不知情，皱着眉头有点急迫的去解开他的衬衫衣襟，袖口绣着的花体字UE旁边的那几颗纽扣。

“操我，我准备过自己了。” 

他听到他的教练如是冷静的说。一把火蹭的在他下腹燃起，他深吸一口气试图冷静自己，让自己的双手不要颤抖，他推着衬衫大开，但还挂在肩头的乌奈向后，直到他坐在自己的办公桌上。可马蒂奥不敢看他的脸，他怕自己根本控制不住，他低着头把乌奈的西装裤解开，扯下来，那个人连内裤都没穿。

他终于抬起头去看他，他的双眼水汽晕染，唇色艳红，微微开启。他盯着马蒂奥，那双平时棕绿色眼睛被欲望熏蒸，瞳孔扩大。他张开了嘴唇，同时打开了大腿，他的后穴一张一翕，流着水。

干渴侵袭着马蒂奥，他硬到宽松的球裤已经掩盖不住什么了，他把那条黏糊糊的球裤连同内裤一起剥下来丢在地上，站在乌奈双腿之间，有点无助的看着他。

他当然不会在此刻随身携带着保险套，或者乌奈喜欢的润滑剂----但这个似乎乌奈已经解决了。可保险套……

乌奈似乎明白他，居然从自己还挂在肩头的衬衫胸口口袋里掏出了一枚。

“你就是这么，带着这个东西，湿着，叫胡安去叫我的？就这样，流着水，在你的办公室里等我？”

他不可思议的说着，上前一步握住乌奈的腰和他的阴茎。乌奈闷哼一声头抵在他的肩头，白皙有力的大腿不由自主的夹住了马蒂奥的细腰。

“快结束时候，我看着你在场上跑的时候已经……啊……轻一点……我那时已经硬了……”乌奈断断续续的说，他勾着马蒂奥的脖子，在他背后把安全套撕开。

马蒂奥把两人剑拔弩张的阴茎抵在一起，触碰到乌奈的那一秒他的小兄弟激动到颤巍巍的吐出一点前液，他纤长有力的手指握住两人，上下撸动着。

“其他人知道你公然在球场上对着你的球员发情吗？” 马蒂奥压低声音在他耳边说，并拿虎牙叼着乌奈红透了的耳垂。

“不……啊……马蒂奥……” 乌奈手颤抖着取出那枚避孕套，他向后仰着想去给马蒂奥戴着，但要害被握住，腰肢软倒他整个人像后倒去，好在年轻人的反射弧极短，伸手捞住了他的背。

他一半靠在马蒂奥胸口，气息不稳的伸手去给马蒂奥戴上。尽管做过这么多次了，他还是惊叹这小孩怎么这么大，平时在球裤里已经呼之欲出了，勃起的时候更是惊人。他的手并不算小，此时也就是能堪堪圈住。

“难怪你之前要买这个超大号带凸点的。”他没意识到自己说出口了，马蒂奥的小兄弟在他手里像心跳一样动弹了一下，他把那层橡胶薄膜覆盖上去，那玩意儿把这超大号的套儿撑的满满当当。他忍不住爱恋的用手指像撸猫下巴一样在他蘑菇头下面蹭了几下。“这绝对是进入过我身体最大——唔……”

马蒂奥已经忍无可忍了，他已经呼吸紊乱，肌肉紧绷到快要爆炸，教练还在不紧不慢的说着这样要命的话，他附身咬住乌奈的颈动脉，一手按住他的大腿把他摊开在桌子上。那个应许之地闪着诱人的光泽，湿濡温热，他抬头看了张着嘴喘着粗气的教练最后一眼，教练已经瞳仁扩张到看不出绿色，满眼都是自己的样子。

他扶正了自己，盯牢了乌奈的眼睛，凭着记忆和感觉试图把自己埋进去。

可那个号称已经准备过自己的人，紧的怕是连手指进入都困难，他皱着眉头试图用指尖先把他开拓好，乌奈握住了他的指尖，抓住他的手，摇着头说不要，不要，就这么进来……

他点点头，揉着乌奈的腰，又去抚慰他的阴茎让他放松，然后还是进不去，乌奈也焦急，他的大腿已经无力钩住他的腰。

“你……抱我起来，让我在上面……”教练指示到。

他乖乖的抱住乌奈翻了个身，那个人大腿张开，跪坐在他身侧，白衬衫覆盖住两人。乌奈手伸到背后扶住他的阴茎，对准了自己的后穴，将嘴唇咬到泛白，一寸一寸的坐上去，直到他连根没入。

“马蒂奥……呼吸……”乌奈把他整个吞进去之后，抱住了他的脖子。

他听到乌奈在耳边的指令才发现自己忘记呼吸有一会儿了。那个高热，紧致的空间全方位扼住了自己，包括阴茎，呼吸，和心跳。

他支起身体紧紧抱住他的教练，他们链接在一起，近到无以复加，他此刻不能动弹，他怕一旦失控他会把教练按在这间办公室不同的表面，干到他昏死过去。他胸腔里燃烧着熊熊的欲望，他只想永远和他的乌奈锁死在这间办公室里，他需要自己，自己也需要他，那么世界末日，突然横死也不怕，他们会像两条交尾的蛇被别人发现，然后世人就会知道他对他的教练，他的教练对他，做过什么天理不容的事情。

虽然他一点也不觉得这有什么天理不容，但他猜乌奈是这么想的，才会刻意不把自己的爱情当回事。

一切都不重要，现在卡在乌奈身体里的，也不是别人。

他的大脑一意孤行的只想要一点点摩擦把自己真的烧起来，乌奈精准的接收到了他的欲求——也许也是自己的欲求。他微微的上下起伏了一下，两人都难以抑制的低喘，他知道乌奈应该会痛，但也许他们都喜欢一点点疼痛。他不敢动，他由着自己的教练控制着节奏，毕竟如果他失控，乌奈可能会受伤。

他的手紧紧的抓住乌奈的背和臀部，那块白皙不见太阳的软肉手感极好且极易留下痕迹，他的指尖深深陷在乌奈的肌肉里，也许是脂肪，乌奈身上这两者的界限不是特别明显。他靠着胡思乱想克制着自己不要立刻高潮，乌奈还在上下颠簸，每一下把他吞吐的更深，速度却依旧卡在一个缓慢的范围。

总算那圈扼制住自己的黏膜和肌肉出现松动，他也已经克制到浑身水淋淋的，乌奈也一样，耳际额角都湿透了，嘴唇颤巍巍的蹭在自己的脖子上，他在他的太阳穴烙下一个吻，几乎发不出声音，只靠气声说，“可以了马蒂奥，操我。”

这是一个允许他失控的特赦了。

马蒂奥仿佛一瞬间血槽被加满，他抱起乌奈踉跄了几步，把他压在桌子旁边的沙发上，再也无须克制，他挺动着腰身每一下都操到乌奈呜咽着溢出呻吟。那个人的表情管理也完全失控，他的眉头紧锁，眼神涣散，生理泪水顺着眼角的纹路滑落到耳边。

“马蒂奥……啊……还要……” 乌奈索求着，也挺腰回应着马蒂奥的撞击，让他每次都撞在自己最需要的点上。

他每一下挺身戳刺，乌奈都像一块记忆海绵一样重新裹覆住自己的形状。马蒂奥感到自己逐渐发疯，他按住教练的大腿根，把他的长腿折叠到胸口，让自己进入的更深。他低头看着自己的阴茎劈开那个人的小穴，一寸一寸冲进那个人的体内，想起他说过这是进去过他身体最大的……他也是会嫉妒到发疯的，那个人的情史又长又波澜起伏，他被多少人像这样操过？他哀求过多少个健硕又高大的前锋，中场，后卫，或者教练操他，在赛后大汗淋漓的拥抱着彼此交换着湿热的吻？

他发狠的咬住乌奈白皙的脖颈，锁骨，胸口的软肉，甚至用齿尖划过他的乳头，他听到乌奈求他，听到乌奈痛到嘶的一声，他的头发被乌奈扯的有些痛，但他混沌的脑子里只想让他也痛，他好想在他身上刻上自己的名字，让他的身体只记得住自己的爱抚，撕咬和戳刺，再也不可能有别的人能碰他，这是他的领地，只有他可以剥开这个人禁欲的白衬衫，只有他能见到这个人像个婊子一样流着水哀求被填满。

他一口咬下去，乌奈的胸口就留下一个牙印儿，他满意的勾起嘴角，胯下更是凶猛。若在平时他还会克制着自己的行为，他不想让乌奈嘲笑自己像个毛头小子一样失控无序，但这次是乌奈自己求他的，他仿佛脱缰的野马，狂风暴雨一样侵袭着那个柔软的人，他觉得自己此刻站在世界之巅，得意的望向乌奈的脸。

乌奈此刻被他冲撞的有些支离破碎，这孩子不知道怎么了完全无视了以前不准在他身上留下痕迹的要求，咬的他从锁骨到小腹都是齿印。他的身体被填的满满的，心里又满是不合时宜的占有欲，就由着他放肆索取。他爱怜的望着这团在他身体里肆虐的生命之火，多么年轻，漂亮，如果他想要，他什么都能得到。

他什么都能……

乌奈突然间被这个念头击沉了，他不可能是属于自己的。就是，不可能。

他能拥有的不过是他目前的激情和执念。而这些东西多么容易散去。

他自嘲的苦笑，有些哀伤的望着那孩子骄傲的脸颊。他扬起手摸了摸他脸，在被冲撞到快要高潮的时候，将那声呻吟封在了那孩子嘴里。

马蒂奥，马蒂奥……他在心里叫着。

他就这么被操射了，在那孩子像是征服了世界的骄傲眼神里。

我好爱你……他在心里接着说。

他的胸口，仿佛狠狠的捅了一刀。这个字，他多少年连想都不曾想过，因为是他，就如此轻易的冒了出来。

太糟糕了，乌奈。这太糟糕了。

他搂紧了马蒂奥，不想被他看出什么，他绞紧了后穴，上下挺动着腰身，知道马蒂奥也快要高潮，他卖力的取悦着那个男孩。

马蒂奥快要控制不住的时候乌奈不知哪里来的力气，把他推倒在沙发上，从他阴茎上起身，那巨大的东西从他体内出来时发出暧昧的水声，马蒂奥焦灼着呻吟着，困惑的望着他，嘴角的口水也克制不住溢出了一些。

他不看马蒂奥，取下了那枚避孕套丢在地上，附身将那一触即发的巨物压进了喉咙。

“啊啊啊！乌奈！！”他望着闭着眼睛努力吞吐着自己的教练，那个人的眼睑紧闭，脸颊上带着泪痕，异常认真的吮吸着自己，他再也克制不住，来不及提醒，就全部射在乌奈的嘴里。

等他回过神来，乌奈正坐在他大腿上用手背蹭着嘴角溢出的白色液体。知道那是什么，他不知为何就害羞的想把自己埋起来。乌奈倒是落落大方的样子，指尖挑起一两滴，居然像品尝什么美味一样又含进了嘴里。

他觉得自己立刻又要硬了。他抓住乌奈的手，定定的望着他。他突然间有好多话要说，可他刚要开口，乌奈已经起身，赤裸着身体，大腿根滑落暧昧的透明液体，臀上满是着自己的掌印儿，就这样走到了隔间的浴室里打开了灯，然后回头望着他说，洗澡？

他立即站起来冲向了浴室。“你有把我那瓶洗发水带来嘛？”他笑着问，乌奈脸上闪过一丝愧疚，告诉他，对不起，我丢掉了。

他有一瞬间的心碎，但他不允许这些事情再伤到他，离上回两人的争执，已经过去很久了，很多事已经不一样。

最终他甩了甩头发轻轻的问，“那……你还想再要一瓶吗？” 乌奈似乎愣住了，然后给他一个温和的笑，点点头说，“如果可以的话。”

他捡起地上脏兮兮的球衣球裤时，乌奈还在帮他擦头发。他突然想起自己并没有衣服可以换，这又让他想要长久地呆在这间办公室里哪也不去。他举起球衣说，这件还是要拿给奥若拉的，她说要在官网上卖的。

乌奈眯着眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，放下手里的毛巾，从他手里拉过那件红白相间的织物，放在唇边吻了一下，盯着他的眼睛说，“不，已经售出了。”

他下腹的火又要烧起来了，鉴于他还赤裸着，乌奈自然注意到。他笑着把那件球衣折好，放进自己的衣橱，找出干净的衣服穿好，然后将他刚才穿过的那件白衬衫和西裤递给马蒂奥。

马蒂奥感觉这是个什么神秘的标记仪式，他傻笑着望着乌奈，然后郑重其事的穿上了他的衣服。整体有些宽大但肩宽什么的倒是合适，系上乌奈的皮带看起来也相当合身。

乌奈站在马蒂奥身后望着镜子里英俊的男孩倒三角的身材，想起上次他去自己家的时候，安静的象只猫咪一样躺在他的大腿上。他也像摸猫一样摸着他的头发，那孩子还会舒服的把身体蜷起来，发出满足的叹息。

那么就把他像只猫一样圈养起来吧。

乌奈在心里说。

马蒂奥从镜子里看着他傻乎乎的咧着嘴笑，好像很开心。

只是这样就很开心。从后面抱住这个男孩。再次交换了一个吻，整理了他的衣袖，觉得没有什么破绽，把他推出了门外。

他最好看的样子永远是在场上奔跑的时候。乌奈对自己说。

“你去哪了？”

他回到空荡荡的更衣室，收拾好自己的包准备离开时，看到奥巴靠在门框上。

他过去抱住奥巴，笑眯眯的问他怎么还没走。

奥巴没有像往常一样嘻嘻哈哈，上下打量了他，然后捞起他的手腕，看到了那里绣着的两个字母：UE

马蒂奥看到奥巴的表情变得前所未有的恐怖，他瞪着马蒂奥，难以置信的把他的手腕举到他面前，“马蒂奥，这是真的吗？一直以来，你说的男人，是他对吗？？”

马蒂奥摇着头想要抽回手腕，但是奥巴尽管看着也很瘦，却都是结实的肌肉，他不是对手。他吓坏了，如果教练的事情被别人知道……

他拼命摇着头，奥巴有点痛苦的皱着眉头。

“如果他伤害了你，如果他控制你，不要怕，就算是毁了这个俱乐部我也会帮你，拉卡也会的。”奥巴认真的看着马蒂奥的眼睛。

“不，不是……不是你想的这样，他从来没有控制我，是我一直一直缠着他，是我的错！” 马蒂奥慌忙解释。

奥巴稍稍松了口气。“可你还是个孩子，他不应该……”

“我已经二十岁了！” 马蒂奥不开心的说。“他也这么说过，你还是个孩子，我不应该……”

奥巴点点头，“我得说他是对的。”

马蒂奥嘟着嘴瞪他。

奥巴回头看眼四周，此时已经比较晚了，走廊上也没什么人。

“跟我回去，明天没有训练，你最好一五一十全部告诉我。”

马蒂奥拎起包走在他身后，有些开心的小跑了两步，“那你要不要先听，我刚才在他办公室对他做了什么？”

奥巴一巴掌糊在他脸上把他推出三米远，压低声音吼道：“这个并不需要！！！！！！”


	5. You are my last and my first

乌奈坐在办公室沙发上，盯着刚才清理过的那片皮革。

马蒂奥是如何喘息着射在他嘴里的。他的味道。他的阴茎在他舌尖沉甸甸的感觉。

“你是被他操的脑子都流出去了吗？” 一句冷静低沉的西班牙语将他拉回现实。

他的嘴唇眼角还泛着情欲之后的潮红，被胡安堵在了办公室。

他们认识十多年了。也睡过几年。一起走南闯北的日子足以承受这样的粗鄙言辞。

他抬起头好脾气的笑笑。“你不知道，如果我不阻止他，这个孩子他，他可以一整天让我下不了床。” 他垂着头有些不好意思的说。

胡安摇着头，皱眉看他。

“如果我不是了解你，我会觉得你爱上他了。” 

乌奈心里难过，只是淡淡的说，“也许。但，我心里有数。你不必担心。”

胡安平素阴沉坚毅的面庞出现松动。他坐下来放软了口气：“我当然担心，担心你就是我的职责。”

乌奈抬起头对他笑着，眉眼的皱纹都如此的柔和。

“如果别人知道这件事，也只会说是你的错，批判你，责备你滥用职权引诱年轻球员。但我知道你是什么样的人。”他握住乌奈的手掌，望着他棕绿色的眼镜接着说，“你知道这些年轻球员的。对不对？他们拿到想要的，就会离开。”

乌奈瑟缩了一下，明白他言下之意。

“马蒂奥不是这样的人。”

“你上次也是这么说那个人的，之前那个也是。你怎么从来学不会？” 胡安简直有点恨铁不成钢。

“可是，胡安，我并不是受害者。我也得到自己想要的，爱情并不一定要得到回应，或者天长地久，是不是？起码我们在一起的时候，我相信他真的爱我啊。”

胡安看着他，半晌只言未发。

“确实。” 最终他承认。

乌奈说完有些后悔，这些话他不应当对着一个爱了自己这么多年，也曾跟着自己满世界奔波的人说的。

“对不起。” 乌奈抱歉的望着这个仿佛他生命中定点一样的男人。

他摇了摇头，似乎并不希望自己成为探讨的焦点，毕竟已经这么多年了，该忘的即使不能忘，也不是当年的激烈火热。

“可马蒂奥需要更好的舞台，你评估过的。他差不多已经快要离开你了。” 胡安说，“这你也都知道的对吧？你都已经在和巴萨的球探接触了。虽然我不清楚你是怎么让他的经纪人瞒着他。”

“很简单，只要告诉他球员本人不知情这样成功的机率更高，也留下更多操作空间。毕竟现在的小朋友随便什么事都发在社交网路上。”

胡安点点头，意味深长的看着乌奈。“那你要怎么告诉你的小朋友？”

他没想到的是，乌奈居然露出了那样骄傲的笑容，“直说。马蒂奥这么聪明，这么棒，他会懂得的。”

胡安点点头。

“送他上青云，自己却永远甘愿只做一段经历。上帝保佑完美的灵魂向导。”

乌奈起身整理了下衣襟，昂头微笑着对他说，“职责所在。”

马蒂奥把自己的宝贝洗发水偷偷藏在黑色的训练服外套里，走到乌奈的办公室门口。那间房门通常开着，唯有上次自己来的时候，乌奈上了锁。

他轻轻的扣了两下门，那个人从成堆的图表中抬头，放下手中举着的pad，冲他露出一个露齿的微笑。

外面的办公室人来人往，他也没说什么，就从怀里掏出那个绿色白盖子的瓶子，放在他门口的文档柜上，然后在手心印下一个吻，背对着身后嘈杂喧闹的现实，伸展开手臂将那个吻献给他的教练。

之后转身跑掉了。

乌奈看着他蹦蹦跳跳的卷发，被少年人幼稚的浪漫逗笑了，他抿着嘴低下头，感到自己的脸颊热到发烫。

事实是，如果他不阻止，马蒂奥真的可以让他一整天下不了床。

那孩子表面上，似乎已经不再介意他答应的性教育，还真的不是要跟他谈恋爱的潜台词。但马蒂奥偶尔还是很想确定自己的心思。

乌奈咬着下唇把眼镜摘下来望向窗外，揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，瞥见窗外那个少年回头冲自己挥手的样子，身体一个激灵，他似乎还能感受到那孩子的阴茎深深的埋在自己体内，那种被胀痛，酸软，被虬结却挣扎着想要喷薄而出，却绝对需要克制住不能让他知晓的冲动情绪，被只想于他融为一体的欲念，盈满四肢百骸的感觉。

“爱我吗？”他在他身后猛烈的撞击着。

“唔……马蒂奥不要……” 他的脸颊贴着马蒂奥家里玄关的落地镜，紧紧的闭着眼睛，不去看他们两个因为激烈的性事而有些扭曲的脸。

马蒂奥又在问这件事了。他平时都不会问的，似乎由于先前碰壁，已经放弃了。唯有在这种肾上腺素飙升快要高潮时，才会脱口而出，似乎再也压抑不住必须要得到一个答案。

我爱你啊。

乌奈好想告诉他。但他不能。那会让一切不可挽回，让马蒂奥离开的时候更加麻烦。

“呜……马蒂奥……痛……”他还在用力的抽插，他们明明已经做了好几次，可马蒂奥丝毫没有要结束的意思，他以为他马上就会高潮，然后放过自己---折腾了一天，乌奈已经真的射不出什么了。

“骗我。” 

他猛地睁开眼，镜子太近了他无法聚焦。

“……啊……恩……什么？”他喘息这问，奋力用绵软的双手将自己撑起一点距离，在镜子中找到马蒂奥的眼睛。

他放大的乌黑瞳孔里看不出什么情绪，只是紧盯着自己。

“骗我。”他说，身下又是几下猛烈的撞击。

这断断续续持续了一整天的性事让乌奈精疲力竭，他嗓子已经呻吟嘶吼到又哑又痛，浑身不受控制的战抖，若不是揽在他胸腹的手臂，以及靠在镜子上，他可能真的没力气支撑柱自己。他几乎发不出声音的说，“骗你什么……马蒂奥求你……我真的……不行了……”

“骗我说你爱我。”

马蒂奥紧蹙的眉头再说出这句话之后舒展了一些，漆黑如墨的瞳仁也泄露出一丝他一直克制着的委屈。

乌奈望着镜子里那张年轻的脸，闭上眼睛让酸涩鼻腔和眼眶里充盈的泪水顺着脸颊流淌。他的心仿佛被撕成碎片，他也真的痛恨自己将那种委屈不甘强加给这个孩子。

因为，我爱你啊。我爱你……我好爱你Matteo Guendouzi Olié.

他张开嘴唇，那孩子的手探向了他的脖子，他被卡住了下巴和他接吻---或者说被他咬住，吮吸。他沙哑的发声，马蒂奥拉开了一点距离，望着他被眼泪模糊的双眼，轻轻的说，“再说一遍。”

“我爱你。”

马蒂奥一口咬上他的肩头，在那里留下好深的齿印，胯下奋力挺动了最后几次，手臂收紧到要把他揉进身体里的地步，高潮了。

最终他还是昏了过去。

当他醒来，马蒂奥像只猫咪一样蜷在他的身侧，手臂搭在他的小腹。

他被清理过了，身上没有任何粘腻的不适，只是又酸又胀。他动了一下，那孩子凑的更近了，毛茸茸的头发蹭的他身侧有些痒。

他抬起像面条一样绵软的手臂，把手搭在他的头上，摸猫一样顺着撸了几下。

“乌奈。”

他嗯了一声算是应了。他有些不知道此时几点，窗外似乎已经黑了。

“……这样就够了。”

在他迷迷糊糊的大脑里有些回想不起前因后果。他沙哑着嗓子问，“什么？”

马蒂奥沉默了半晌，他的手臂环过他的腰，紧紧的抱住他，最终在贴进他胸口的位置说，“即使是骗我的，也够了。”

他闭上眼睛倒抽一口气，浑身又痛了起来。他昏倒前最后告诉他的，是我爱你。

他们当然不是总在赢球。

连着几场平局，输了比分的跌宕起伏，这一周的更衣室弥漫着挫败沉闷的气息。他知道乌奈能够很好的解决压力，他经历过这一切，不止一次的。他确定自己的鞋带，护腿板都到位，坐直了身体。

如果这场依然不胜。如果。

马蒂奥皱了下眉头，不敢再想下去。

在他摸清了哪些可以做，哪些不能的边界之后，乌奈对他精准打击的要求几乎从不拒绝。

比如，在没人看到的地方悄悄牵他的手，偷一个吻，不可以。

到空无一人的浴室被按在锁上的门，亲吻到快要断气，可以。

要他陪同去家附近的破败电影院看新上映的超英片，然后在几乎没人的电影院后排接吻到错过所有剧情，不可以。

在家里看足球回放，看着看着滚到地毯上被他的舔舐吮吸逼到数次高潮，射在他像扇子一样投下阴影的眼睫上，被摩擦到艳红的嘴唇上，再涂抹开，可以。

赖在他的沙发上要他用西班牙语读一段他正在看的书，或许是问他，除了我的头发，你喜欢我什么？不可以。

也许可以，在他们一整天呆在房间，从厨房做到玄关的镜子前，将他学到的所有姿势都实际操作一遍，最终在暴虐的撞击他最敏感脆弱的内里时强迫他骗自己，可以。

在他家过夜，绝对不可以。

下了球场贴在他身后，告诉他，踢的太兴奋，我硬了。可以。

所有，关于性的要求，乌奈都满足。

所有像是，哪怕是有一丁点像是在恋爱的剧情，都是不被许可的也得不到任何回应。

马蒂奥咬住嘴唇，与其说他觉得乌奈就是把他当做一根乖巧好用的按摩棒有多么伤人——这个念头每次都让他难受到心悸——而是，哪怕他不想做这根按摩棒，依照乌奈跌宕起伏的情史，他分分钟也从前情人当中找一个来，或者身边那个不离不弃的来替换掉自己，毫不留恋的，才真的伤人。

他根本不是特别的。哪怕连作为泄欲的工具，他跟乌奈数年前那些高大，健壮，漂亮的情人比，也不见得是最优秀的那一个。他甚至也想过要变得更加强壮改变自己瘦弱的外形，乌奈拒绝了，他说，你这样挺好的，太重了跑动会显得笨拙。他在乎的是什么，不言自明。

毕竟，乌奈唯一一次对自己情难自禁的索取，是在自己在球场上的高光表现之后。

奥巴突然说了句什么，将马蒂奥惊醒回现实，他问询的看了奥巴，他重复了一遍：“上场了。”

他站起身，面无表情的和队友在球员通道里列队。

如果这场不胜。

终场哨吹响的时候他一丝力气都没有了。在四天内两场比赛，在全场拼命奔跑了97分钟之后，对方球员试图过掉他的动机他毫无办法，他的腿酸的像不属于自己，他没有时间思考。他只能用身体封挡住那个全场无数次给阿森纳制造麻烦的天才球员，再没有别的办法。

被撞到在地上的那一秒，他想着，直红的话，大概有三场不能再为他拼命了。

而鉴于最近球队，俱乐部和球迷媒体势同水火的现状，三场后，谁知道是不是物是人非呢。

他面无表情的听着裁判吹哨，看着裁判掏出黄牌。啊，太好了不是红牌。他身心俱疲，分不清是哪里在痛。好想离开。

终场哨终于响了。他硬是拖着自己走回更衣室，让比分定格在2比2。

乌奈不知为何看到最后马蒂奥和对方撞上去那一幕居然无比的平静。他冷静的鼓励了更衣室没精打采的球员，告诉他们做得很好，VAR的事情他会去和高层一起抗议，其他一切他来处理，叫这帮孩子们只要好好休息，迎接下一场比赛。

马蒂奥从浴室出来时乌奈还在，他皱了眉头，想着记者会这么快就结束了？

乌奈叫住他，压低声音说，跟我回家。

马蒂奥楞了一下，不知为何他的心脏又抽搐了起来，痛得他需要小口小口呼吸。乌奈棕绿色的眼睛在灯光下显得柔和沉静，那身新订制的教练西装包裹住他的腰身，那么漂亮。

他抽了下鼻子，别过眼睛轻轻的说，“对不起，乌奈。今天我不能……” 他说着说着已经要哭起来了，为什么对着他自己总是那么脆弱。他用手蹭了下脸颊，湿的。

他的教练没有离开，在满是人的更衣室抱住了他。

也许在大家看来只是单纯的，教练在安慰他疲惫失望的球员。

他把头埋在乌奈脖子里，咬住嘴唇让自己不要哭出声。

“如果你想要……你想要做爱……我今天不行……太累了，我……”他断断续续的低声说着。

“住嘴。” 他的教练抱得更紧了。

“只是，跟我回家，我们什么都不做。” 乌奈拉开了一点距离，用手背轻轻蹭掉马蒂奥脸颊上的水痕。

马蒂奥点点头，想起什么似的，不确定的问到，“也可以过夜吗？”

乌奈一瞬间眼神有些动摇，马蒂奥分辨不出那是什么情绪，看起来很复杂。

“你今晚哪都不去。”他说。

接着他转身出了更衣室，牵着他的手。

马蒂奥回头在人群里找到了奥巴的眼睛，那个人看起来一副要哭的样子给他了一个微笑。


	6. This is for you

床单不是上次的纯黑，是像他眼睛颜色一样的墨绿。乌奈进门的时候还在皱着眉接电话，对马蒂奥点了下头示意他先去休息。

他躺在乌奈的枕头上，占据了床的左侧，把自己蜷起来。羽绒被有点热，他只盖了个角。中途乌奈压低了交谈的声音进来卧室了一下，他装作睡着了，乖乖的由他把自己裹好，脑袋也被轻柔的抚摸了两下，他背对着乌奈，唇角稍稍上扬。

他听得出对话进行的很艰难，看了眼床头的电子钟，已经午夜之后了。他想起来叫乌奈什么事情明天再说，又觉得他们交谈的内容不容置喙。毕竟球队成绩低迷，总要有人承担责任。想到这个他又开始自我审视，是不是哪里可以做的更好。

也许是思考的太用力，也或许他已经有一半被拖进梦乡，他甚至没听到乌奈洗了澡来到床上，直到他的温度从背后抱住自己。他转了个身把头埋在乌奈胸口，在他身侧调整到一个无比舒适的姿势，头顶抵着他的下巴。

“我是不是吵醒你了？” 那个人耳语着，语气柔软，几乎像句情话。 

灯已经都熄灭了，闭合的窗帘也遮蔽了大部分月色，他的耳边是乌奈平稳的呼吸和心跳。他摇摇头，感到一只手拂过自己的后背，指尖掠过他的后颈，插入他的头发里揉弄着。

他和乌奈同时发出一声舒服的叹息。

“……难怪人家说抚摸猫咪会让人平静。” 乌奈喃喃自语。

马蒂奥把环在乌奈腰上的手臂收紧，让他们贴的更近些，迷迷糊糊的想着，总算在按摩棒之余，我也有点别的作用呢。

乌奈没有停止抚摸他，从他浓密的卷发，到后颈，和他光裸的后背，那只手轻柔的按摩着他的头皮，后背和腰上的肌肉，舒服的他浑身哆嗦。

“晚安。” 乌奈说。

于是马蒂奥安心的任由黑甜的睡眠攻陷意识。

他在马蒂奥说出那句，“现在，脱掉衣服趴在桌子上”时，已经意识到他在做梦了。因为他所在的那个昏暗迷幻的派对现场，挤满了所有两个人都相熟的工作人员和队友，前队友甚至亲戚和某些个让他印象深刻的球迷。

于是他毫无心理压力，却饱含窃喜，欲望和一丝不足挂齿的羞耻，颤抖着双手脱掉了自己全身的衣物，在狂躁的音乐里，冒着被所有熟人发现的危险，赤裸着，前后都湿到流着水，前倾着身体，趴在黑色琉璃台上，把背后毫无保留的献给他的男孩。

一切都是光影交替又支离破碎，一瞬间他的胸口乳尖被马蒂奥涂抹上牛奶与蜜，一瞬间马蒂奥跪在他腿边亲吻着他的脚背上的巧克力酱，下一瞬间他的另一个入口被当成容器，倾倒进馥郁醇厚的勃艮第。他的会阴到大腿根一片暗红汁水淋漓，胸口却盈满了奶白色的浓香甜腻。所有人都看到了，他属于谁，他对谁予取予求，他宠溺着，遵守着谁的每个眼神和指令，被谁控制着呼吸，心跳与高潮。

他的身体炙热难耐到如同熟透的蜜桃，只要最轻柔的挤压他就甘愿交出浑身高浓度的热与糖分。可，马蒂奥为何只看着他，却不上前来尝尝他呢……

醒来的时候，他硬的像石头。在这把岁数，他已经很久不曾做过如此逼真又色情的春梦，梦里焦虑的空虚甚至延续到了现实。

马蒂奥就在这里。那个毛茸茸的脑袋就在自己胸口，一条手臂和大腿通力合作把自己夹得死紧。腰侧是不容忽视的高热和坚硬。

“你硬了。” 他刚想要指出，那个孩子先开了口。

他稳住了呼吸，试图让即将出口的语言听上去稳重。

“……”  
可他想不出能说什么。

“你梦到了什么，我能感到你一点点勃起的。”马蒂奥在他的灰绿色棉质睡衣上说。

半晌他加了一句不确定的，“是我吗？”

乌奈的小兄弟闻言跳动了一下。马蒂奥的大腿内侧正压着他，他应该立刻就感受到了。

马蒂奥在他胸口笑了起来。

“我做了什么？”

乌奈的脸红得像要烧起来了。

“你……控制着我。在所有人面前。”

“的什么？”

“所有。你要我脱掉衣服，趴在公众场合的长桌上。不准我动，在我身上倒满了甜腻的食物，却不来……碰我……”

他感觉抵在自己腰胯的坚挺硬到突破阈值了。他翻身把那孩子压倒，整个人骑在他身上，凶狠的扯住他的头发。

“你需要为你在梦里的不作为付出代价。”他严肃的说。

马蒂奥被拉扯住头发，表情有一瞬间惊讶，听到他的话乌黑的瞳孔猛地扩张了，露出虎牙笑得有点张狂，“乐意效劳。”

结果就是马蒂奥光着身子蹲在床头柜那里只找到了小半瓶润滑，抬头失望的说没有安全套了……

乌奈一想，告诉他，确实，上个月你来的时候用掉那个是最后一个。

他瘫在床上喘匀了气息，等着马蒂奥回来床上，但那孩子举着那瓶润滑剂愣在那里。

“……所以，没有别人？”

半晌他轻轻的说。仿佛梦中呓语。

乌奈不解的看过去，马蒂奥的表情倒是没什么变化，但眼神闪闪的发着光。乌奈笑起来，摇着头挑了他的下巴说，“你不是觉得我每次被你操到接下来一周都要腰酸腿软，同时还有精力应付别人吧宝贝？”

马蒂奥一下子跳上床坐在他的肚子上，压得乌奈唔的一声。

“你刚叫我宝贝。”马蒂奥陈述到，开始用自己的下体磨蹭着乌奈。他俯身，手肘撑在乌奈身侧，乌奈把手臂环在他脖子上。

“就是随口一叫，别当真。”乌奈假装冷淡的说。

马蒂奥嘟了下嘴，一口咬在他脖子上，伸手去挤了一团的润滑剂，宣布道，“鉴于你刚才的宣告，就是，‘最近都没有，力气应付别人’，那句，我这次不会用套了。”

乌奈吃痛的缩着脖子，那孩子黏糊糊的手已经探到了他的体内。他想要拒绝但那根手指正是梦中期待许久的最轻柔的挤压，有效缓解了他焦灼的渴。于是他自私的纵容了这种行为。

马蒂奥进去的缓慢却立刻进入一个勇猛的频率，他的大腿夹在那孩子腰上随着他冲撞不知羞耻的呻吟着。

“除了……呼，除了宝贝，你还会叫你的情人们什么？”马蒂奥气喘吁吁的问着。

“唔，宝贝，啊……”，一下猛烈深重的撞击，退出一点，压在自己的前列腺。

“……嗯……甜心……”，又一下。

“亲爱的……”，再一下。

“……马蒂奥……” 乌奈等待的下一次冲撞竟然迟迟没来，那巨大的东西就压在自己靠近穴口最敏感的地方，磨得他热切难耐。他张开眼睛，马蒂奥定定的望着他。

他们对视着，马蒂奥似乎明白了什么，他皱着眉头咬住嘴唇。

“再叫一次。”

“马蒂奥……” 他嘶哑的说，那一下冲撞来了。

“马蒂奥……马蒂奥……马蒂奥！”

这是他第一次真的被马蒂奥的精液冲刷过肠壁。又热又涨，他浑身浸湿，阴茎早已被操射了吐着白液摊在小腹。

“所以……那算是一个承认吗？”吃饭的时候艾利克斯问道。

马蒂奥耸耸肩。“他后来特意跟我说，高潮时侯的男人说什么都不能信。” 马蒂奥把盘子里的鸡胸肉切的小快一点，面无表情的说，“无论是什么，他在清醒时候都不会认的。”

奥巴撇撇嘴，不高兴的说，“他从更衣室把你带走时候，我还以为他总算要负起责任来了。你初恋真的不应该跟这种人在一起。你值得更好的。”

马蒂奥摇摇头，“他都说的很清楚了。我们不是在谈恋爱……是我不该有所期待。”

艾利克斯叹了口气。“马蒂奥，永远不要觉得对爱情有所憧憬是错误的啊……只是，你确定这是爱吗，我是说，你还年轻，你甚至没有正经谈过恋爱，我明白你感激他对你有自信在球场上给你很多机会，那一切老套的剧情。可这是感激啊。再说他对每个欣赏的球员都这样，我都能数得出来，你看……”

马蒂奥切割鸡肉的手停了下来，低着头盯着盘子里的那块肉类蛋白。

奥巴撞了艾利克斯一下，他看了马蒂奥一眼，皱着眉头不再讲话。

“也许。”马蒂奥抬头安抚的笑了一下，让艾利克斯不要介意。乌奈的过往没什么是他不知道的。他不是没想过他并不特殊，也不是不嫉妒到发狂，或者不痛苦。他只是选择不去介意。

他接着吃这营养丰富却极其乏味的球员午餐，只允许自己思考下午的训练。

他以为这样在极度欢愉与极度不安中徘徊的日子会无限延伸。但下一次他从别人讨论中听到乌奈的时候，确是以自己为主角的。

听到消息的一瞬间他是没有感觉的。当他反应过来他已经冲进了教练的房间，那个人从来不关门，倒是看着他一脸怒火的冲过来，正在教练室里的胡安冷静的起身，若有所指的和乌奈对视，出去带上了门。

“你要把我卖了？！”他压低声音怒吼着，真奇怪哪怕在这种震怒的时候，他还记挂着不能让任何人知道教练和他的事情。

乌奈似乎早知他会如此反应，眉梢都没挑一下，起身敏捷的过来揽住他的腰身带进了里间的浴室。

他愣怔的看着那个人关上浴室门，刚才的怒火在他被触碰的时候竟然已经消解，他现在只能感觉到绝望和疲惫。

他有点支撑不住自己，向后退了几步想要靠着洗脸池的边缘----上次他们在这里，乌奈答应会接受他的洗发水。

也没有过去那么久，倒像是另一个世纪的事情。

他的身体还没碰触到冰冷的陶瓷，就已经被回身过来的乌奈抱在了怀里。

他没有像以前任何一次一样抬起手臂。

“我是个自私的人。” 乌奈抱着他开口。

马蒂奥依旧不愿意抱他，但也没力气推开。

“我做过很多自私的事情。但最自私的那件，就是允许自己得到你。” 

他抱得更紧了些。

“我多希望能描述给你听我有多喜欢你在球场上奔跑的样子。但我想我得法语或英语都不足够形容。我看到你在那里奔跑，每次你的发梢蹦蹦跳跳的在舞蹈，我就会想，Con qué te puedo retener.”

“可我不能。我已经足够自私，再超过一步都不能。”

“你要我教你的事情，我能想到的，都给你了。”乌奈在他脖颈里喃喃的说。他把他推远了一点，望着马蒂奥的眼睛，认真的说，“我们两个的故事差不多要结束了。但你的还没开始。”

马蒂奥闭上眼睛，让积攒在那里的脆弱流出来。他明白这个人说的都对。他当然相信这是为他好。

他拼命挤出一个笑，“可是乌奈，你从来没有教过我，如果你爱的人，他不能爱你。那怎么样才可以不痛呢？”

他盯着乌奈墨绿的眼睛，那里面盈满了情绪。却没有一种是自己想要的。那里即使有爱意，也太冷静果决。

他拭去了眼泪，笑着搂过了他的教练，在他耳边说了谢谢。

奥巴在马蒂奥最后一场阿森纳主场比赛时，和艾利克斯一起奔跑在他身旁。那个男孩进球的时候，主场球迷迸发出山呼海啸的狂吼，但马蒂奥被所有人拥抱着，既没有欢呼也没有跳跃，甚至看不出脸上有什么情绪。但他一如往常的，像以往场上任何人进球之后一样，回头望着教练席的方向。

“他说什么？”

艾利克斯跑过来的时候正看到马蒂奥讲了什么，镜头一定捕捉下来了，他只是好奇的嬉笑着问了问和他一起奔跑回各自位置的奥巴。

奥巴看着他，轻轻的说，“This is for you.”

事实上镜头不仅捕捉到了球员的口型，也捕捉到了教练席的乌奈。那个一向以克制情绪著称的教练在看到球员致敬的进球回头示意时，泪流满面。

乌奈回到更衣室时球员们还在欢庆胜利的喜悦，乱七八糟的衣物和营养剂的瓶子足够保洁大叔忙活了。

奥巴从后面叫着：“教练！”然后冲过来给他一个拥抱。乌奈揉了揉他的头发，跟他说今天表现太棒了，第二个球简直神来之笔，然后就被腰间的一条手臂不着痕迹的拖进另一个怀抱了。

奥巴一脸了然，但他又喊了声教练，乌奈回过头望着他认真的球员。

“我以前一直觉得马蒂奥的初恋值得更好的。”他轻轻的说，乌奈张了张嘴，只感到身后那个拥抱又紧了紧。

“但他已经得到最好的了。” 奥巴笑着说。然后拍了拍他身后的马蒂奥的手臂，回身和队友们接着蹦蹦跳跳去了。

“我希望你不介意我告诉了他。”马蒂奥有点抱歉的说。“其实是他自己发现的，你借给我你的衬衫，还记得吗？袖口有你的名字……”

乌奈宠溺的笑着摇头，摆摆手叫他不用介意。

“你能给我个许诺吗？” 马蒂奥拉着他的手臂问。

“嗯？”

“就是，你也可以是骗我的，就像上回我逼你骗我说你爱我一样……那样也行……”马蒂奥喃喃的说。低着头不肯看他。

乌奈叹了口气，挑起那孩子的下巴，让他望着自己。他认真的说，“马蒂奥，我从来，从来都没有骗过你。”

马蒂奥楞了一秒，明白的那一瞬眼泪已经在眼眶里打转了，他急急地说，“那你跟我保证，如果我拿了金球奖你得来看我。”

乌奈噗嗤笑出声，被马蒂奥拍了一下手臂，那孩子又接着说，“我的了什么各种什么鬼的奖你都要来，欧冠啦，西甲啦国王杯，普斯卡，月度最佳球员，你都得来！”

乌奈就看着他，他说一个就点一下头。

“我如果受伤了，生病了，你也至少要打电话给我。”

“好。”

“如果我想你——”

“我也来看你。”

“嗯！”然后又想起什么似的加上一句，“你想我了也来！做梦梦到也算！”

乌奈在他胸口笑的温柔，点点头轻轻的说，“我想你了也来。做梦梦到也算。”


End file.
